Chosen Vampire
by MrsRemusLupinVampire
Summary: After Sirius death Harry no longer wishes the live. But when death comes will he be ready to live the life of the undead.
1. Pains of the Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in

The Chosen Vampire

Chapter One

* * *

Harry walk down the lonely streets of London. It had been a month since Sirius' death and it was still hurting him. The last link to his mom and dad was gone. Sure there was Remus, but Harry felt closer to Sirius.

He could feel the darkness around him, and the evil in the streets, but he didn't care; he welcomed it. He wanted death, and it was about to be delivered to him, in a form not thought of.

He hadn't noticed the two men that were walking in back of him. And he hadn't noticed when they were getting closer. But he did you feel when one of them hit him, and felt himself hit the ground.

The two men stood over him. One spoke to the other. "Matt, looks like we get a young one tonight." A man was short brown hair said to his companion. Harry didn't care, he just wanted to die.

"I don't care, just kill me, and get it over with."

"Listen here, Brad. He wants death." Matt said.

"So let's give it to him." Brad said, with a wicked smile across his pale face. Matt lowered his mouth to Harry. Harry thought that he was going to kiss him but the man went to his neck. The pain was nothing like he had ever felt in his life. The man was a vampire. Harry tried to fight, to break free but the other man held him tight.

"Stop this!" A voice for the fore ground called. Both man shrunk away for the dark figure. Then they turned and ran.

"Help." Harry called in a horse voice. The man the bent down was none other then Severus Snape. "Snape, help me." Harry knew if Snape helped him that he would be forever in his debt.

"I will, Harry." Severus quickly apparated them back to his house. The poor boy was nearly out of blood. Severus laid the boy on a soft couch. "I am going to call Albus." With all of Harry's strength the held on the Snape's coat.

"Please don't leave me."

"Shh, Harry I will be right over here." Severus pointed to the fire place to the left. Harry let go of him after he moved so he could see. Severus went over and grabbed a bit of calling power. Then in a clear voice he said, "Albus Dumbledore." The old man seem to appear in the fire.

"Severus have you found him?" The headmaster asked.

"Yes but he was attacked but some Vampires before I could get to him. He is almost out of blood." The fire Dumbledore thought for a short minute.

"Make him one."

"You are out of your mind!" Severus yelled.

"No. But we need Harry. You must make him one." Then the fire Dumbledore walked out. _But how?_ Severus thought to himself.

"Make me one?" Harry asked. "What does the mean?"

"I need to make you a vampire." Severus said, solemnly. "And I must do it now." Harry nodded his head and moved so that Snape could bit him. But the potion master laughed.

"No, Harry. There is a lot more to it." He walked over and picked the boy up. "We must make love."


	2. The Turning Point

Chapter Two- The Turning Point

* * *

Harry's eyebrows shot up a half a mile.

"What did you just say?" He asked in a shaky tone. Severus sighed as he made his way to his room.

"We must make love. Or as kids you age say 'fuck'. Which I find a vulgar word indeed."

"Why?" Severus opened up his door with just a thought. The room lit up to show a big room that had two doors; one to the left and one to the right. The bed was done in black silk and velvet and sat on the far corner of the wall. The four corner bed posts were canopied in a deep plum. The walls were painted a deeper shade of purple. Severus put Harry on the bed, then went and closed the door. When he came back he sat next to Harry and began undoing the boys shirt, while saying,

"To become a vampire you must be in the middle of sexual intercourse with the vampire. Only then can you be changed." Snape took Harry's shirt off. The boy was small and lean; his pants were tenting just under the look of the potion master.

"Snape."

"Severus." Severus corrected. "And I shall call you Harry, Harry" Lust was clouding his mind. He need to be fast. He took the boys pants off and the boxers; his shoes and socks. Then he helped the boy into his bed. "This needs to happen now." Severus took his clothes off in a hurry.

Harry was having a hard time keeping his eyes open and the splitting ache in his head was becoming worse. Plus he was harder then a rock…FOR HIS POTION'S MASTER! _I am going crazy I just know it._ He thought.

Severus went to his bedside before getting in. He grabbed the lubrication and settled next to Harry. "I need you to turn on you stomach."

Harry barley nodded but tried to turn. Snape helped him on to his stomach. The soft silk engulfed his throbbing member. It felt cool. Snape pulled his covers from him.

Severus could smell the boy's arousal. The thick, heady, musk smell of Harry. Oh how he would have loved to tease the boy till he would burst, but he need to hurry. But he could give the boy a little taste of what was to come.

Harry felt something wet on his cheek. He thought it was Snape's lubricated figure but then it went of his pucker and Harry knew it was his tongue. Snape was licking him! Harry couldn't hold back the moan.

"That is it Harry. Relax." Severus entered one finger into Harry's body. Then two and finally three. He slicked up his member and entered in one fast thrust. Harry made a noise between a moan and a scream. "I know, Harry." Severus said as he began to move. "I will go slower next time."

Harry was confused. There would be a next time, he thought as Snape moved in and out faster and faster. Harry grabbed the sheets on either side of him, but his strength was waning. Severus felt it, in his every core. And with out further ado he bit Harry. Harry felt the bit and the pain that went with it. As Severus feed he pounded into Harry. He needed to spill his seed in the boy. Severus didn't have far to go, he felt the last of Harry's blood leave the boy, and that was enough to send him over the edge.

He quickly turned the boy over, after pulling out. Then he bit into his wrist, letting the his rich blood fall into Harry's mouth. It pulled Harry back from death. He found blood in his mouth. The blood tasted so good that when the wrist came down, he latched on to the flesh.

"Enough, Harry." Severus whispered quietly. Harry looked up and shook his head. Severus smiled at the boy, but pulled his head back by his hair until Harry let go. Harry frowned but soon was over come with sleep. He need to sleep. Severus held Harry against him till the boy fell in to a deep sleep. He still breathed, even though he didn't need to. But human habits died hard.


	3. Heritage

Chapter 3- Heritage

* * *

Harry awoke with the need to feed. He hungered for blood. But he was human not…the memories came flooding back. Being attacked then saved but Snape and Dumbledore say to turn him. Harry got a look of pure hatred in his eyes. Dumbledore just wanted him to live to safe the world. He became aware of a pair of eye looking at him from across the room. Snape stood in the door way with a glass of brandy in his hand. He was dressed as usual, in all black.

"You must be hungry." the potions master said as he came closer to Harry. He sat on the bed, moved his hair out of the way and brought Harry to his neck. The youth tried to fight but he could smell the blood under the alabaster skin, so he gave in and sank his teeth in.

Severus gasped as the pain from the bit, but of course Harry didn't know how to bit and not hurt. The boy was like a little suckling babe. Severus cradled in his arms until Harry had his fill, which left Severus a bit dizzy but he was fine.

"Why did you turn me?" Harry asked, even though he knew the answer.

"Dumbledore needs you." That was the truth and there was know way of getting around it.

"That is the only reason that need to live? "

"No Harry."

"You called me Harry." The surprise in Harry's voice made Severus jump.

"Yes I called you Harry, Harry it is your name, is it not?"

"Yes but you have never called me that before."

"We are closer now. You are me childe and I am you dark father."

"I am a vampire?"

Severus laughed. "Yes Harry." Severus still held Harry in his arms but loosened the grip so that if Harry wanted to mover out of the embrace. "You must feel it too. The pull of emotions." Harry nodded.

"I fell a drawing to you. A wanting to be near you."

"Yes. You will always feel that until, that is if, we don't want to be around each other."

"I do not think I could stand that."

" Nor could I but it happens. It happened with me and my dark mother. But that is another story."

"Please tell me of being a vampire." Harry asked. He moved closer in to Severus embrace. But he kept a smile on his face. A day before he hated Snape and know he, well not quite loved him but he felt safe with the Slytherin.

"Vampire go back to the beginning to the world. There were three children of mother earth and father sky, or so the myth goes." Harry smiled in Severus arms. He loved a good story. "One was a vampire, one was human, and the other was a witch. The eldest was the Vampire, a woman buy the name of Jasmine deVista. She had a brother, Jacob, and a sister, Sandra. Jacob was the human, or what we wizards call a muggle. And Sandra was a witch. From these three came to three different aspects of life. Sandra, being the witch was able to make potions, spells, and protect the Earth. Jasmine, being the vampire, had the ability to see the future, live forever, and to be youthful. Jacob, being the human, was piety, cruel, and sadistic."

"So humans did not come from Adam and Eve?"

"No they did not. They came from a cruel sadistic leader. But in order to become a vampire they first had to be a witch or a human. So humans were good for something. But being a vampire is not that easy. There are some rules." Severus moved so he was leaning against the head board and Harry was laying in his lap. "You must drink from me for the next month. You must drink lots, this first month will determine how strong you with be." Harry didn't mind that. Thought of drinking form Snape was positively delectable. He licked his lips remembering the taste of Snape's blood. So sweet and salty, Harry started to wonder if all of Snape tasted like that. _'You will have to find out.' _Came a voice from inside his mind. Harry turned to Snape.

"Yes that was me." Severus laughed at the boy's face. "We have a connection, so I can talk to you in you mind and you can too, but after some training. The same with your biting ability."

"Did I hurt you?" Harry asked in a worried tone. Severus planted a light kiss on the top of his head.

"Not to much. But you need to work on it." Harry yawned. "Well looks like you need to sleep." He gently placed Harry down on the bed, bring up the covers of the still naked boy. Harry instantly feel a sleep. _Beautiful boy._ Severus said to himself before laying down next to the boy and putting a protective arm over him, as if to protect in from the world.


	4. Unsaid Love

Chapter Four- Unsaid Love

* * *

After three weeks with Severus, Harry was beginning to like spending every moment with Severus. It was weird at first. Harry had once gone to take a shower and Severus had come in on him. But it got easier till Harry didn't even twitch when Severus bathed with him.

Severs had not engaged in sex with the boy for the three weeks and Harry was feeling the strain on his dark father. He could tell that when Severus looked at him that he wanted him, want to take him. Harry had been wanting the same but Severus refused, saying that he need to focus on training.

By this time he had been able to bite Severus with out hurting him and to talk to him in his mind. But today he would use it to talk to Severus.

He sat down by his master, touching the older man as he read.

_Master?_

_Yes, childe?_

_Do you not love me? _Severus sat the book down and looked at Harry.

_What would give you that impression. _Harry shrugged.

_You don't want to have sex._ Severus smiled at Harry. He put his arms around the young boy and brought him into his lap.

_Harry I do. But I do not want to hurt you._

_You won't. I want it. I want to feel you in me. I barely remember our last time. I want to feel that again._

_My beautiful boy, you are so impationant._

_Yes I am._

_Ok, we will to night. _Then Severus looked Harry straight in the eye. Harry' eyes shined with arousal.

_----- _

After dinner Harry ran to the bedroom and waited for Severus to get there. To pass the time he looked at the calendar next to the closet. He was surprised to see how close it was to his birthday. Only six more days. Severus casually walked in.

"What are you staring at love?" He put his arms around the small body.

"My birthday it coming up soon. I will be 16."

"Yes." Severus kissed the boy's ear. "I thought you wanted to have sex, not look at the calendar." Harry smiled, but ran to the bed, ripping his clothes off as he went. Severus laughed at Harry. The boy truly wanted sex.

Severus took off his clothes and went over to the bed. He got on and covered Harry's lithe body with is own. Severus began with Harry's ears, coming around to the other before moving to the his lover's lips. Harry sucked Severus' lower lip into his mouth, but Severus pulled up. He looked down at Harry. The boy was truly beautiful.

Slowly he prepared Harry. Stretching the boy bit by bit. Unlike their first time, Severus made sure that Harry was fully stretched before he entered Harry.

"Fuck!" Harry screamed as Severus hit his prostrate.

"That is a vulgar word for what we are doing." Severus kissed Harry, deepening the kiss as he moved fast, in and out of Harry. Harry's toes were curling as he could feel his orgasm coming upon him. He dug his fingers into Severus' shallow skin. The smell of blood was overwhelming.

"Severus can I feed off of you?" Harry asked, as Severus pounded into him. Severus brushed his hair out of the way and Harry dug into Severus' skin.

Severus gasped as he did this. Harry had forgotten to lull Severus into peace, before he bit his lover. But it made Severus harder. He did good by his promise and pounded into Harry.

The feeling of his lover harder and pounding into him, sent Harry over the edge, cumming hard between the two of them.

Severus came as Harry healed the wound that he had made. They laid there sated and happy.

-----

"So Dumbledore only wants me to save the world?" Harry asked, after the third time they made love.

"No, Harry." Severus said as he traced patterns on Harry's skin. They laid with Harry facing away from Severus and the latter spooning up next to him. "But we do need you."

"I know I am the 'Savior of the World'." Harry sighed.

"I think it is time that you sleep. And I need to go feed."

"Did I drink too much?" Harry asked as Severus got out of bed.

"No. I just want to have some in my veins, incase you wake in the middle of the night and I want to make love you again." Severus got out the bed and went into the kitchen. Harry fell asleep knowing that he was loved and that he was going to be a year older soon, but mostly because he was loved but Severus.


	5. Birthday Surprise

Chapter Five- Birthday Surprise

A/N: Sorry I took so long. I am in college and it is getting crazy.

* * *

Over the week Severus asked Harry to think what he wanted for his birthday. One thing he wanted was to have party. He had never had one and Severus wanted his lover to have everything he wanted. So a party it was, but he still could see that Harry wanted something else, but he was too scared to say anything.

"Who do you want at the party?" Severus asked as he made a list of every thing that would be needed.

"Umm…Ron, Hermione, Remus, Professor McGonagall, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Fred and George." Severus looked a little annoyed. "Is that to many?" He was living in Severus home, even though he had been told that it was his too.

"No." Severus sighed and wrote down the guests.

"But it is. I can see that."

"Harry I would tell you if it was too many." He hugged the small boy. "Do you want Dumbledore here too?" Harry got cold look in his eyes and moved away, walking to Severus shelves of books. "Harry, you must get over this." Severus embraced Harry from the back.

"How can I? He only wants me so I can save everyone else." Severus kissed the boy's neck

"But we would not be together."

"That is the only good thing." Harry turned around. "May I feed from you, Master?" Severus laughed.

"You need not ask to feed Harry. Just tell me you need to feed. And you don't have to call me 'Master'." Harry smiled. Severus moved them to the couch and moved his hair out of the way. Harry used his mind to help with the process, it didn't even hurt, the boy was getting good. Severus became increasingly aroused but Harry's drinking. "I need you." Severus pulled the boy off and laid him down on the cushions. He made quick work of their clothes. As Severus sank into Harry, Harry sank back into Severus. It was the most passionate sex Harry had ever had. Drinking from Severus made it more pleasurable, but the problem was Harry was to sensitive and came twice before Severus.

"Well some one was feeling good." Harry blushed.

"I tried to stop but…" Severus put his finger on Harry's lips.

"Don't apologize. I loved it." Severus looked at their bodies, covered in Harry's seed. "I think we need to take a shower." Harry ginned, but yawned. "Looks like someone is tired."

"Well someone keep me up all night." Harry chided.

"Well next time I will do it on my own." Harry's eyes went wide. Had he insulted Severus.

"I am sorry I said that." He bowed his head but Severus picked it up.

"I was joking." Then he kissed Harry deeply.

-----

Before the guest arrived Severus went into Harry room, the room next his, that Harry never stayed in, and asked him about his present.

"You have never told me what you wanted." He stood in the door way as Harry got dressed.

"I just want to spend it with friends."

"Liar." Severus said, he pushed away from the door and pushed Harry to the nearest wall. He held Harry's arms above him. "Now tell me. I will give you anything." Harry bowed his head.

"I want to be inside you." He whispered. Even though he was standing right in front of Harry he still had to strain to here him.

"I told you anything I an I mean it. But just this once." he nibbled at Harry's ear.

"Really?" Harry moaned. But someone knocked on the door down stairs.

"They have arrived. Finished and come down."

-----

"Happy birthday!" His friends yelled at once. Harry smiled, he had not seen any of them since he changed. And with was good to see them. But when he saw Dumbledore, the smiling, twinkling eyes, he wanted to run away from him, but he just turned and walked off with Ron and Hermione.

After the adults greeted him they went and stood with Severus.

"How has he been?" Albus asked. They all knew by now what had happen.

"He hates you more than then he hated me." Dumbledore just smiled. "But he is doing well."

"Have you started a relationship with him?" Remus asked.

"Yes and he seems to be coming out of his shell." Severus looked over at Harry in the middle of his friends. "Headmaster, may I have a moment with you?" Dumbledore nodded and the other walked away. "I want Harry to move into my rooms." He looked the older man in the eyes.

"You know that will not be easy."

"But I need to be with Harry. He is like an infant right now and will be for six months." Severus looked back over to Harry.

"I will see what I can do."

"Thank you headmaster."

-----

After the party Harry helped to clean up, even though Severus told him he didn't have to. Harry wanted to help. Once it was all clean Severus took the boy up to their room.

"You have free reign of what you want to do to me. Nothing is forbidden." Severus said as he closed the door. "If you do anything to me that you don't want done to you I will not do it." Severus slowly took off his outer robes. "Enjoy this, because this will be the only time you can do me." Harry swallowed but it felt like he was swallowing a ball of gillyweed.

"I don't know how to start." Harry blushed bright red.

"I will show you. But I must ask you," Harry looked up into his lover eyes. "to please be careful. I have not had anyone inside me in years." Severus started taking off Harry's clothes, something that he always did to help Harry get over being nervous.

"Maybe this was a bad idea. I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't Harry. I will help you through the posses." Severus summoned the oil from the dresser to the bed. "Hand please." Severus covered Harry's fingers with oil. Then he laid down and put a pillow under his hips. "Ok, just like how I do it with you. One finger at a time." Harry pushed one in. He remembered how Severus never hurried so he did the same, stretching his lover. "Enough, Harry. Coat yourself. And go in slowly, if you don't I will punish you." Harry nodded.

Heaven paled in compare to Severus. The man was so tight and hot, Harry almost came just pushing in, but then that was it, he would not have another chance. _"This is what Severus feels when he is inside me." _ Harry thought are pushing in and out, getting hard her each time, making Severus groan. The potion master was hanging on to the boy. Not that he was enjoying what was going on he just like fucking better then being fucked.

"Severus, I'm gonna come." Harry had only been inside him for a sort time, but it was throe fucking. Harry was grabbing him so hard that he knew he would have bruises. But he was being owned by his love. "OH GOD!" Harry screamed as he filled his lover with his seed. Severus came right after him. The cum was the meat in their sandwich. "I am tired Severus." Harry said as he laid his head down.

"Well let me clean up and then we can go to sleep."

"I love you." Harry fell asleep with out Severus cleaning them up, he was just to tired.


End file.
